


a movie script ending

by adamganseys



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, First Date, First Kiss, M/M, Pynch Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7775074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamganseys/pseuds/adamganseys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronan didn’t know how he ended up with a cute boy sleeping on his shoulder during a particularly awful movie, and he wasn’t sure if he should be thankful or curse whoever was responsible for this. </p><p>(Pynch Week Day One: Alternative Meetings; Based on the prompt “I fell asleep on you and drooled all over your shoulder in a theater during a really bad movie and you were too nice to shove me off” AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	a movie script ending

**Author's Note:**

> Pynch Week Day One: Fairy Tale AU // Mythology AU // _Alternative Meetings_
> 
> Sorry this is two days late, as all my other fics for Pynch Week probably will be too. I don't know how to write short drabbles, clearly. This is also my first time writing an AU instead of sticking to canon compliant stuff, so, sorry if it's not my best. Prompt is from [this post](http://rogers-stevens.tumblr.com/post/124356820718/some-oddly-specific-aus-that-no-one-asked-for). I originally had a completely different thing planned for this (it involved puppies), but it was a little too complicated for this week and would probably have to be multi chapter, so I'm saving it for a later time.

Adam Parrish was annoyed. This wasn’t unusual, as Adam was often annoyed, with other people or with his life or with the world in general, but today he was an especially aggravating type of annoyed. 

He was sitting alone in Henrietta Cinemas, about to watch a movie that he didn’t particularly want to watch, wondering why he was even here instead of studying or sleeping in his apartment above the church.

He was exhausted. He had so much homework. He needed to start on his college applications, even though it was only October. There were so many better, more productive things he could have been doing, but here he was in the early Friday evening, at the movie theater he worked at, taking advantage of the few free tickets the employees got once in a while. 

Blue Sargent, his only friend at Mountainview High, was supposed to meet him at the theater, but a fellow employee had just told him that she called and said she was sorry but she couldn’t make it. Adam was annoyed, because she was the only reason that he was making use of the two free tickets in the first place.

He sighed and sat back as he waited for the movie to begin. There were a few other people in his row, but the whole theater was only half filled. Which is why he was surprised when someone came and sat beside him.

The boy was staring straight ahead, not acknowledging Adam, so Adam took the time to study him from the corner of his eye. He was all sharp edges and interesting angles, with his strong jaw and shaved head and head-to-toe black outfit, and Adam could see a tattoo poking out underneath the collar of his shirt.

He radiated ferocity and rage, and Adam wondered why he had sat next to him, seeing as he clearly wasn’t one for being friendly.

The guy’s cell phone rang with an obnoxious tone, and he made an irritated sound but picked up anyways. The volume was loud enough that Adam could hear most of what was being said on the other side. 

“Dick,” said the guy in lieu of a hello. 

“Ronan,” said a stunned voice on the other end. “You actually picked up your phone.” 

The guy— _Ronan_ , apparently—snarled back, “Yeah, because I’ve been fucking waiting here for half an hour, Gansey. Jesus. Where the fuck are you?”

“Um, yes, well, about that… I’m not sure I can make it. Something’s come up—“ 

“Oh fuck no,“ Ronan growled into the phone, not bothering to lower his voice. “You’re the only reason I came here in the first place. I fucking hate going to the movies. Especially when it’s some boring as shit historical movie that only nerds like you want to see, so just—“

“Look, I’m sorry, but I need to help Helen with something. Enjoy the movie, it really is fascinating.” 

Ronan swore under his breath and ended the call with more force than necessary, then sat back in his seat aggressively, mouth turned in a frown and eyes glaring at the world.

Adam felt the urge to laugh at the over-the-top angry posturing, but he bit it down. 

Ronan must have noticed Adam’s attention, though, because he turned to scowl at him before looking away. 

Adam rolled his eyes and sat back as the lights dimmed and the movie began.

Adam tried to pay attention. He really did. But it was just so _boring_ and he was so _tired_.

Besides, he could hardly follow the movie when he was hyperaware of Ronan next to him. He wasn’t sure why his attention went to the boy so much. There was just something so intriguing about him, and there was the ever-present question of why he sat down next to Adam in a half empty theater.

Occasionally, Adam got the urge to rest his elbow on the empty armrest between them, but he bit it down. 

About halfway through the movie, Adam stopped fighting his exhaustion. He would just close his eyes for thirty seconds, that was it. It was so dark and the seat was surprisingly comfortable. Ronan might look at him funny if he noticed, but it didn’t really matter. It was just thirty seconds… just thirty…

 

*

 

Ronan didn’t know how he ended up with a cute boy sleeping on his shoulder during a particularly awful movie, and he wasn’t sure if he should be thankful or curse whoever was responsible for this.

Well, that was a partial lie. Ronan knew exactly how he ended up in this situation. Instead of taking one of several empty seats with no one to either side, he impulsively chose to sit right beside a beautiful boy with high cheekbones and scattered freckles and calloused hands, and now he was paying for his reckless action. Or being rewarded for it. He still wasn’t sure which. 

The boy had looked displeased when Ronan came and sat next to him, which he supposed was a fair reaction. When Ronan started yelling at Gansey, he felt more than saw the boy’s curious and amused glances. As the movie started, Ronan felt an inexplicable urge to put his arm on the armrest between them, to bring his fingers dangerously close to the boy’s knee. He stifled the urge. 

He didn’t register a single minute of the movie playing on the large screen in front of them. 

Currently, the boy’s soft, dusty hair was tickling Ronan’s neck, and his mouth was parted slightly. Ronan counted every one of his freckles, studied his fair eyebrows and his chapped lips, shivered every time he felt the boy’s breath on his collarbone.

Ronan’s eyes traveled lower, and saw that his shirt had something stitched on it. _Henrietta Cinemas._ He worked here, apparently. Maybe the movie theater wasn't so bad, after all. Below it read _Adam Parrish_. His name. 

Ronan should have woken him - _Adam_ - up the second he had fallen asleep and his head had slowly drooped onto Ronan’s shoulder. He knew he should have.

But he looked so peaceful. The lines of exhaustion on his face had gradually smoothed out the longer he slept.

There was no harm in letting him sleep just a little longer.

 

*

 

Adam felt… warm. Cozy. He nuzzled further into the pillow that he was sleeping on. It felt weird, but good. 

It felt different. He could smell gasoline and moss and something else, something intoxicating, which was strange. He didn’t remember his pillow smelling like that. 

Adam furrowed his eyebrows in confusion before fluttering his eyes open. The first thing he saw was a dark screen, and then a collarbone, and then black ink shaped like beaks. 

“You drool when you sleep,” a deep voice drawled.

Adam startled and lifted his head from—

Not a pillow. 

A shoulder. A boy’s shoulder. _Ronan’s_ shoulder.

Awareness hit Adam like a flood, and then his face was hotter than the sun. He lifted his head and jumped away from Ronan as quickly as possible. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Adam spit out, looking around him at the now empty theater, eyes wild. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to— _fuck_. How long was I—what did you—“ 

“Relax, man. You look fucking deranged. It’s only been like five minutes since the last person left and they turned the lights back on.” 

Adam finally turned to look Ronan in the eye, and the other boy looked far more amused than he had a right to be, his smirk sharp and unforgiving. His own embarrassment and Ronan’s taunting expression made his temper rise, and Adam let as much venom into his voice as possible. “ _Why didn’t you wake me?_ ” 

“I’m not your fucking alarm clock. Or your fucking pillow, but you sure used me like one. This shirt was expensive, you know. And now there’s drool all over it.” 

Adam saw, with mortification, that he wasn’t even exaggerating. Adam covered his extremely red face with his hands. “Oh my god.” 

Ronan just snorted, and that made everything worse. Adam removed his hands from his face and glared at the boy. “You could have woken me.”

Ronan was still smirking. “I could have, but you just looked so damn comfortable. And then I wouldn’t have had the pleasure to witness _this_.” He gestured to Adam’s disheveled form that reeked of humiliation.

“Glad this was entertaining for you,” Adam snapped as he stood up, running a hand through his hair. 

If he remembered correctly, there was still a half hour before the next show started. He considered saying something else to Ronan, but instead he just shook his head and walked out of the aisle, making his way towards the exit. 

He walked quickly into the cool night air, and it wasn’t long before Ronan was chasing after him.

“Hey,” Ronan said, catching up with him easily. “Wait up.” 

Adam whirled on him. “ _What?_ ” 

Ronan shrugged. “Just wondering if this is normal for you. You know, falling asleep on strangers and then being a total dick when you wake up after they were nice enough to let you sleep for an hour.” 

Adam’s jaw clenched. “I didn’t ask you to do that. You should have woken me up.”

Ronan sneered. “You know, it’s pretty unprofessional of you, Parrish. I wonder what your bosses would say about that.”

Adam stilled, then looked down. He was still wearing his work shirt that read _Henrietta Cinemas_ and had a small tag with _Adam Parrish_ written on it.

Adam gritted his teeth, panic flooding him. If Ronan actually followed through with his threat, Adam could be in trouble. So he let go of what remained of his pride and said, voice emotionless, “I’m sorry for falling asleep on you.”

Ronan laughed, and it was a cruel sound. “Wow, that’s really heartfelt, man. Thanks.”

Adam took a deep breath, then another one. “Look, if you complain to my manager—“

Ronan frowned and had the audacity to sound genuinely shocked and offended when he said, “Jesus, calm down. I was just joking.”

“Whatever. I don’t have time for this.” Adam turned away and walked towards his shitty car. 

He heard Ronan scoff behind him, and then the other boy walked towards a BMW two parking spots away. Because of course he drove a shiny BMW. 

Adam drove away in his tri-colored car and tried to erase this whole evening out of his mind.

 

*

 

He didn’t think he would ever see Ronan again, but Adam should have known he wouldn’t be so lucky.

It was a week later, when Adam was working the ticket stand, that a familiar face with a buzzed head and dark tattoo appeared in front of him. He was only wearing a black tank top this time, despite the early October chill, and it displayed even more of his tattoo. Adam wondered how much of Ronan that tattoo actually spanned.

“Ronan,” Adam said, unthinking and startled.

Ronan raised his eyebrows. “You know, I don’t think _I_ was wearing a name tag.”

Adam flushed. “I—I heard your friend on the phone. Did you need something?” Adam’s voice was clipped. 

“The service here should really be more welcoming.” He adopted a pensive expression as his eyes read down the list of titles. Adam narrowed his eyes, wondering why he didn’t come with a movie already in mind, wondering why he was here in the first place, seemingly without a friend with him, if he hated going to the movies so much. 

After several excruciating moments, Ronan made a decision. When Adam handed him his ticket, their fingers brushed lightly. And then he was gone, and Adam didn’t understand why he felt so warm and dizzy.

Ronan came back again five days later. This time, Adam didn’t balk at his approach. 

He just tilted his head in question. “I thought you hated going to the movies.”

Ronan scowled. “Didn’t your parents ever teach you that it’s rude to eavesdrop?” 

Adam turned rigid. “No, they didn’t, actually. And it was hardly eavesdropping when you didn’t bother to lower your voice to a volume that wasn’t obnoxiously loud.” 

“My volume was perfectly fucking appropriate.”

“Please. I’m deaf in one ear and I _still_ felt the urge to cover my ears at you cursing into your phone.”

Ronan looked taken aback by the first part, his eyes widening before he schooled his expression into something neutral. 

“Whatever, man.” He hesitated. “If you know all this information about me, you might as well know my full name. I know yours, so it’s only fair. Ronan Lynch.”

Then it was Adam’s turn to look stunned. _Ronan Lynch_. The name was familiar. He didn’t know how he hadn’t put it together sooner.

Everyone in Henrietta had heard the story of how Niall Lynch was murdered with a tire iron, and how his middle son – _Ronan Lynch –_ had found the body.

Ronan must have seen the realization hit Adam, because he quickly muttered the name of a random movie and went inside with his ticket.

It happened like that for over a month. Ronan would come to the theater, only at times that Adam was working, and buy tickets to a random movie that Adam was sure Ronan would not enjoy. They didn’t speak much, except to exchange insults and banter back and forth. Adam didn’t miss the way that Ronan’s gaze lingered on him a little longer than necessary, though.

Then, one Wednesday in late November, Ronan came to the movie theater with someone else. The boy wore an aquamarine polo shirt and boat shoes, and Adam took an immediate disliking to him, despite his charming smile. 

When the boy noticed Adam’s name tag, his eyes widened. “Oh, so _you’re_ the boy that fell asleep on Ronan’s shoulder.”

Adam reddened, and hissed at Ronan, who was standing right behind boat shoe boy, “You told people about that?”

Ronan smirked. “Oh, sure. Everyone at Aglionby knows.”

A raven boy. Of course.

Polo Shirt Boy gave Ronan a look. “He’s kidding.”

Ronan ignored him. “Why wouldn’t I tell people? It’s fucking hilarious.” 

Adam shakes his head. “Fuck you, Lynch. And I suppose I should have known you were an Aglionby boy.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“Well, that’s where all the rich, entitled pricks go to school,” Adam said easily. 

Polo Shirt Boy looked a little offended, while Ronan put on a mock hurt expression that was ruined by his amused grin. “You wound me, Parrish.”

Adam just shot him a withering look. 

“Sorry, I haven’t introduced myself. I’m Gansey.” 

Adam suddenly realized why the boy’s voice sounded familiar. “Oh, um. Hi. I’m Adam, though I guess you already know that.” He cleared his throat awkwardly. “What tickets can I get for you?” 

“We don’t have a movie in mind, actually. I mostly came here curious about meeting Ronan’s friend. I never thought he would voluntarily go to the movies, and by himself too. I’m guessing that’s your doing.”

Ronan turned pink at that and gave Gansey a death glare.

Adam snorted and gave Ronan an amused look. “Well, I would hardly call us _friends_.”

Ronan turned his glare on Adam, still blushing. “Fucking rude, Parrish. Anyways, we’re taking two tickets for… uh… fuck, I don’t know, Whiplash.” 

Adam handed them the tickets, and Ronan snatched them with more force than necessary, immediately walking away once he had them. Gansey gave Adam a somewhat apologetic look and chased after Ronan.

Two hours later, when Adam’s shift was just about to end, he saw an angry Ronan arguing with a frustrated Gansey. They were in a corner, whispering fiercely, and Gansey kept looking over at Adam. Adam furrowed his brows, wondering if he was the subject of their fight.

Finally, Ronan walked towards Adam with the countenance of a man marching to his own death.

“Parrish,” Ronan said, fidgeting with the leather bands on his wrists. They were something Adam had noticed from the first night, how Ronan often played with them or chewed on them while talking to Adam. 

“Need something, Lynch?”

Ronan ran a hand over his shaved head and looked Adam in the eye. “Do you have a second?” 

Adam frowned. “For what?”

Ronan just stared at him, his gaze intense. Adam sighed, and looked at his coworker.

Beth took one look between them and waved her hand in dismissal, indicating that Adam wasn’t needed there and she’d close up for the night.

Adam wordlessly followed Ronan into the fairly empty parking lot, the cool night air hitting him immediately.

Ronan shoved his hands in his pockets and looked at the ground. “You, uh, watch movies here often?” 

“Not really. Only sometimes when we get free tickets. And most of the time the tickets are to movies I don’t really want to watch anyways, so…” Adam shrugged, trailing off.

Ronan nodded, looked at some point behind Adam’s head. “You planning on seeing the new Transformers movie?”

Longing churned in Adam’s gut. “Can’t. We’re not getting free tickets to that one.”

“You know you can just buy them.” 

Adam huffed. “Not everyone has money to waste on movie tickets, Lynch.” 

“Well, do you _want_ to see it?” 

“Are you just trying to rub it in?” Adam demanded, scowling. “Yeah, I do.”

Ronan gritted his teeth. “No, I’m not—I just... I was thinking… we could go. To see it. I mean, I could take you.” 

Adam narrowed his eyes. “I’m not a charity case. I don’t need you to pay —“

“Christ, Parrish, it’s not charity. Isn’t it tradition for the person asking the other person out to pay or some shit?”

Adam opened his mouth and closed it twice before he found his voice, and still all he could utter was a slightly choked, “Uh.”

Adam had noticed Ronan’s lingering looks, but he hadn’t expected him to actually make a move. Adam didn’t know what to do.

He hardly knew the guy. And yet, a  _yes_ was on the tip of his tongue. 

Ronan started to look self-conscious as Adam kept staring at him without saying anything, and finally muttered, “Forget it.”

When he turned to walk away, Adam grabbed his elbow. Ronan stilled, and Adam immediately pulled his hand away. “Okay.” 

Ronan raised his eyebrow. “Okay?”

Adam exhaled. “Yeah. Okay. Let’s go see it. Preferably a day that I’m not already working here.”

Ronan swallowed audibly. “Okay, uh—does Saturday work?”

Adam nodded. “I don’t have a phone, though, so…” 

If Ronan was surprised by that fact, he didn’t show it. He just shrugged and said, “I never use mine anyways.”

They decided on the showtime and then Adam told him where to pick him up. Ronan’s eyes widened at the address. 

“You live above St. Agnes?”

“Yeah. Why?” Maybe Ronan somehow knew how shitty and tiny his apartment was and was rethinking asking him out.

“Nothing, I just—I go to Mass there every Sunday.”

Adam stared at him incredulously. “ _You_ go to church?”

Ronan scoffed. “Don’t look so surprised, Parrish.” 

“Sorry, I just didn’t think…” Adam sighed. “I should really get home soon. I’ll see you Saturday?”

Ronan grinned, bringing back that sharpness that Adam was so used to. “Yeah. Saturday.”

 

*

 

Adam was already waiting outside the church when Ronan’s BMW pulled up. 

“Hi,” Adam said once he was in the passenger seat. 

Ronan nodded at him. “Parrish.” 

Adam almost snorted at the practiced disinterest. Ronan Lynch had asked him out on a date to the movies and he was still looking at Adam like he could barely tolerate his company.

They sat in silence for minutes, and it was horrifically awkward. Somehow, the usual small talk for a first date didn’t seem to quite fit here. 

Regardless, Adam tried. “So, um, how is Aglionby?”

“Do you really want to know? Thought you said Aglionby was for rich, entitled pricks.”

“It is. I’m just trying to make conversation, since you’re no help in that department.” 

“Hey, I can make conversation. What do you want to talk about? The weather? Current events? How about your sleeping habits? Do you really just fall asleep anywhere and drool all over people often?”

Adam glared at him, and Ronan barked out a laugh. 

“Sorry if it’s a little hard to stay awake sometimes,” Adam bit out. “I work three jobs and have homework and college applications. I don’t really have a lot of time to sleep.”

“I don’t sleep much either. Not for a lack of trying, though.”

They sat in silence for a couple moments before Ronan broke it. “So you live above St. Agnes by yourself?” 

“Yeah, um. I moved out of my parents’ house this spring.” 

Thankfully, Ronan didn’t ask more questions about that. Instead, he turned on the audio, the volume unbearably high.

“ _Squash one, squash two…”_

Adam covered his ears. “What the hell is that, Lynch?”

“It’s fucking great music, the fuck does it sound like?” 

“It _sounds_ like I’m going to be deaf in both ears if you don’t turn that shit off.” 

“You’re no fun, Parrish,” Ronan complained, but he turned the volume down so it was barely audible. 

“Which ear?” Ronan asked after a while.

“What?”

“Which ear are you deaf in?” 

“Oh, uh—my left one.”

They reached the theater soon after, and Ronan bought an extra large popcorn and drink, despite Adam saying that he didn’t want anything. 

When they found seats, Adam didn’t miss how Ronan made it a point to sit on the side of his hearing ear.

As the movie started, Ronan leaned over and whispered, “Have some popcorn, man. I can’t have all of this.” 

Adam tried not to show how affected he was by Ronan’s hot breath on his cheek. “Then why did you buy that size? I told you I don’t want anything.” 

Ronan didn’t answer, just shoved the bag into Adam’s lap. Adam sighed and relented. Their fingers brushed often as both boys grabbed at the popcorn.

Adam tried to focus on the movie, he really did. He _wanted_ to watch it, having been obsessed with Transformers when he was a kid. But, well, Ronan Lynch was a little distracting.

Adam noticed the way Ronan kept sneaking looks at him. He didn’t know what to do. He had gone on quite a few dates before, but this was more nerve wracking than the usual date. Should he put his arm on the armrest between them? Should he look over at Ronan and smile at him? Should he—

Adam’s thoughts were interrupted by Ronan yawning loudly, and then Ronan’s arm snaked around Adam’s shoulders. 

Adam’s first reaction was to still at the touch. His second reaction was to burst out laughing. 

He heard a few shushes from people around him, and he put his hands over his mouth to stifle his giggles. 

Ronan glared at him. “The fuck you laughing at?”

Adam looked at him knowingly, still laughing. “I can’t believe you seriously pulled that move.” 

Ronan scowled, and it was too dark for Adam to be sure, but his cheeks seemed to redden. “Fuck off.” 

Ronan started to pull his hand away. Without thinking, Adam grabbed it, holding it in place on his left shoulder, squeezing it once to let Ronan know to keep it there.

He felt Ronan’s eyes on him, but he stared straight ahead at the screen. He dropped his hand, and Ronan didn’t move. 

After a while, Adam was bold enough to place his hand on Ronan’s knee, and he had to suppress a smirk when he heard Ronan’s sharp inhale. They had inched closer in their seats, so that their shoulders were almost pressed together. 

Adam was burning, fire coursing through all of him.

When the movie ended and they were back into the cool night air, Adam started babbling about the movie and how the previous ones were a lot better. When he finally took a breath and asked Ronan about his opinion, Ronan just shrugged. 

“I’ve never seen the other ones.”

Adam gaped at him, confused. “Then why did you ask me to see it?”

“Because you like it.” 

“How did you—“

“You had a Transformers keychain,” Ronan explained. “I saw it that first night.”

Adam was speechless. He couldn’t quite wrap his mind around such thoughtful and attentive behavior from a boy with such sharp edges.

Adam suddenly had the strong urge to discover and understand all the different parts of Ronan Lynch, who seemed an enigma and a boy and a god all at once. 

Ronan rolled his eyes at Adam. “You look like a fucking fish with your mouth open like that, Parrish.”

And then the illusion was shattered. Adam gave Ronan an exasperated look, but he couldn’t help his lips from quirking up.

The drive back was filled with easy banter, with Adam’s alarmed shriek when Ronan stepped on the gas and they were suddenly cruising at least fifty miles over the speed limit, with Adam’s exhilarated laughter as he felt the wind rushing over his face.

When they reached St. Agnes and Ronan switched off the engine, the silence was heavy and unbearable.

Adam cleared his throat and looked at the other boy. “So, um, thanks. I had a nice time.”

Ronan’s knuckles were white around the steering wheel. “Yeah.”

Ronan wasn’t looking at him, so Adam said softly, “Ronan.”

Ronan let go of the wheel and turned to Adam, his eyes betraying his nerves. Adam inched closer on his seat. Ronan’s eyes widened.

Adam leaned over the console. After a moment, Ronan leaned too, and his hands came up to cradle Adam’s face, unexpectedly gentle.

Adam could feel Ronan’s ragged breath on his lips. Adam grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer, so that there was almost no space between them. 

Ronan said, quietly, reverently, “Adam,” and then he kissed him.

The kiss was soft, hesitant, unsure. Adam had a feeling Ronan had never kissed anyone before. Their lips moved against each other slowly, and Ronan sighed into it. Adam felt awake.

When they pulled apart, Adam leaned his forehead against Ronan’s, and said wryly, “So, is _this_ why you didn’t wake me up?” 

Ronan huffed out a laugh and pulled back. His cheeks were slightly flushed. “Shut up, Parrish.”

“Seriously, I must have made quite an impression if you were willing to let me drool on you.” 

“Maybe I was just too much of a nice person to disturb your sleep.” 

“Maybe,” Adam agreed. “But I doubt it.”

And then Adam kissed him again, a lot less chastely than Ronan had. Ronan’s fingers tangled in Adam’s hair, and Adam’s hands slipped beneath Ronan’s shirt, exploring the muscles of his chest, smiling against his lips when he felt Ronan’s breath hitch.

They were both breathing hard afterwards. 

“So,” Adam said, voice embarrassingly hoarse. “Maybe we can do this again. Somewhere besides the movie theater.”

Ronan grinned. “Well thank fuck.”

“I can’t promise I won’t fall asleep on your shoulder again, though.”

Ronan traced Adam’s cheekbone with his thumb, and Adam shivered. “I don’t think I’d mind,” Ronan murmured softly. 

Adam smiled at him and pulled away. “See you soon, Lynch.” 

“Goodnight, Parrish.”

 

*

 

(On their next date, they watched another movie, except instead of going to Henrietta Cinemas, they played it on Ronan's laptop at Monmouth Manufacturing, where he stayed with Gansey. 

Adam fell asleep halfway through the film, his head falling onto Ronan's lap this time, drooling all over his thigh. For once, Ronan didn't complain.)

**Author's Note:**

> Let's pretend this takes place in 2014 which, according to my research, is when the latest Transformer movie came out. I know nothing about them, only that Adam had a transformer toy in TRB, so I went with it. 
> 
> Find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/adamparrush) and [tumblr](http://adamparrush.tumblr.com). Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
